War is cold
by nightmareslurk
Summary: Three years after RED has disbanded, Grey is dead, Soldier is missing, and the mercs are retiring to their happy endings. However one merc, the tenth class, Frostwalker, has not done such. He can't resist the temptations of war and soon finds himself back in the fight under the new C.E.O. of RED. What could go wrong?
1. intro

Upward tf2 fanfic

Hey guys, Nightmareslurk here, just wanted to say thanks for giving the story a look, always appreciated. This is a story I have been wanting to do for a while now, but never got around to. These characters are as accurate to culture as I could manage, so be sure to message me if I mess up, like mixing a Saudi Arabian custom with an Iraqi one.

Now Heavy could you do the disclaimer?

"Very well." Heavy nods "Nightmareslurk takes no ownership over TF2, it's characters, or settings. We own nothing except for OC's and the Frostwalker class and original weapons."

Intro

it has been three years since the old band of REDs had disbanded and the mercs had settled back into normal life for the most part save for the Soldier, who was MIA, and me, the Frostwalker, who had been trying to get a new contract with MANN Co. but as Redmond and Blutarch had been murdered be Gray, both teams had been disbanded. That was until the daughter of Blutarch and the son of Redmond had found out about their respective parent's deaths and how Mann Co. had not awarded them their respective companies. After several hard fought and cut throat legal battles, in which I happily assisted in sabotaging MANN Co.'s case by killing over half of their lawyers by locking them in their bedrooms and pouring my signature Nitrofrost into the air-conditioning system, turning the rooms into meat lockers and the lawyers to frozen cuts of beef. This had given the rest of them the proper coaxing to throw the case.

My actions did not go unnoticed and I was soon sent a letter by both RED and BLU, requesting I come to work for them. I was tempted by both but chose to go with RED out of hysteria and my residual distaste for BLU. I suspect that if Indigo Mann is anything like her father than I am bound for plenty of problems down the road, painful ones at that.

Mango Mann (Yes that's actually his name! ha-ha!) told me I would be at Upward permanently and he would have a team for me soon, and Indigo would likely be doing the same. The first bit of it had surprised me, as I had gotten used to moving about from place to place, heading back to Tuefort when the day had ended. I could get used to it though, as I was more excited as to the new teammates I would be getting and when they would arrive.

Mann had informed me that the Sniper, Pyro, and the Soldier would be here at the same time at 1 pm the next Thursday, nine days from now. So, for nine agonizing days I walked around base, trying to get a feel for the place as it had been heavily renovated since I had been here last. For example, the place now had a stairwell that went downward into the mountain it sat upon, leading into a living space very much like Tuefort. Wasn't as homely without the snooty remarks of a French snake or the excessive orders barked by a maniac, way too quiet for my taste, I had thought, just as I was thinking now.

I hadn't admitted it to anybody but from the old days in RED it wasn't the fighting, the eternal pardon of any crime Mann Co. provided, or even the money. It was the others. I missed the way Engineer would play his guitar late at night. I missed the way Scout would make fun of everybody for the smallest reason, I missed the way Demo would tell us stories of his time in Japan and other places, or how Engie would go on about his little toys. Most of all however I missed the way that no matter what I knew as long as we were there, that no matter what was said, we always knew we had the other nine to trust and be trusted by.

After Red disbanded the others save for me and Sol adapted decently well, as I said before. Though I have to say in that two years I had tried everything to find a way to fix it all. Thing was though, me and Sol were the only ones that WANTED to fight anymore and even he was slowing down after him and Heavy's sister had a kid, a healthy little girl, big and bold, just like her parents and uncle. Though he couldn't keep himself from war for long, it was his drug, it was the same for me, so we became partner's and took jobs together, the soldier and the Frostwalker, we were doing so well until the accident.

I had no idea it was going to happen, but in the end Soldier… Jane Doe, didn't make it out. I never saw him die and I couldn't let go of that strain of hope that he was alive. Nonetheless I had to break the news to the others and his family. I didn't go to the funeral, I couldn't, if I had that would mean accepting he was really gone. I couldn't do that.

The others had tried to contact me but I couldn't bring myself to talk to them, not after being the one there. The one that failed.

After that I soon found the appeal of drinking… heavily. I would down bottle after bottle to wash the guilt of failure away, but it never worked. Always I would hear them say on the radio or the Television, talking about the war in Vietnam. It was always either about our soldiers or their soldiers, but no matter what I always heard that word… Soldier, and I would be brought back to my sadness.

This continued until late 1974, when I tripped on a grenade, the very grenade that had rolled to my feet from where Sol had been standing when the accident happened. I had just sat and stared at it for a while, then suddenly I began to stand up and without even thinking about it I walked to my closet and opened it, my head full of memories of how Sully went and tore down those Nazi scumbags without even joining the military (despite his best efforts) and even handled a certain devil with a poor taste in facial hair.

I than looked up at my closet at my old uniform, a little faded and tattered but it was functional nonetheless. It had been than I decided to get back to work, using the war to get back into practice and then the assassinations to land me my old job.

The memories came flooding back to me. Playing chess with Medic, drinking with Demo, arguing over literature with Heavy. I even remembered figuring out Pyro's gender. That had been a day, but it turned out Demo was right in betting that Pyro was a-

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I was snapped out of my reminiscing by the microwave going off, telling me my chicken was done.

"Well, whoever these bastards are they 'ad best be RED material…"

Okay guys that was your first look at the Frostwalker. Like him? No? oh well he's here and it's not changing. Be sure to favorite and follow if you liked it, this is only the second story I've written and the first I've made about TF2, so I am open to criticism.

So, until next time remember, Nightmares lurk.

Nightmares


	2. Chapter 1

War is cold chapter 1

Hey everyone, Nightmareslurk here with the first chapter, but before we start I wanted to give a couple of forewarnings, first, expect updates to be inconsistent though I will try to do weekly updates, but no promises due to school and the like. Second be sure to correct me if you notice any bad grammar, I will go back and fix it later. Third I am looking for a beta-reader or two, so pm me or try my email, kaiser5578 . Fourth the Mann Co. no more comics are canon to this story so if you haven't read them I recommend you check them out before you read this. Lastly, I apologize if I offend anybody with the accents I am about to try but I have not got many ideas how to wright them, like Indonesian and Greek for example, so again pm or email with advice or criticism for that.

Okay that's done, so Sniper if you would do the intro?

"Sure thing, mate." He clears his throat "The following is a non-profit, fan made, production, Nightmareslurk owns nothing except for his original characters, weapons, and the plot." He then turns to me "So we've gotta do that every time, mate?"

Yeah… Now turn down the heat and let there be fanfiction! (also looking for a better catchphrase)

Chapter 1: This is gonna take some getting used to

I sat watching the black and white screen of the T.V., listening to generals answering questions at a news conference about how a mysterious 'monster' had been seen sweeping through south Vietnam during the war, leaving nothing but frozen land and corpses in its wake, yet suddenly vanished after the war.

"So, this is what media immortality is like. I love it, I should buy a blank trophy or something. And all for a practice round." I laughed before getting up and checking the clock

12:37 PM

The new-meat would be here in a while, one hour to be exact.

I took a quick glance around the visible base to admire all the work I had done. The base had been a pig sty, webs and filth everywhere, I had even found some of my own dried blood from when I had first started working for Red the first go around, and I had cleaned it all. Had to make a good first impression. We always did this when we had a new teammate, at least we did on my turbine days.

I had prepared the cots, wiped down the steel doors (replaced half of them due to being very oxidized and stained), and gotten every last drop of blood off the floor and wall… almost all of the blood off of the floor and walls… some?... okay that shit didn't want to come up. Why carpet? And why white carpet for the matter?

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coconut rum to ease myself then look to the clock again…

12:48 PM

"Better get my ass in uniform for the new guys." I walk to my room getting on my Frostwalker gear, save for my helmet which I left on my desk

Proceeding to the front of the base I sit for the next seven minutes waiting for Miss Pauling's assistant to bring the others in that little purple Cadillac of hers. The minutes started to stretch, feeling more like hours, my subconscious practically begging for death's sweet release from the suspense.

Than the car came into sight, small and slick, resembling Miss Pauling's in a way but not really. I couldn't see my new associates due to the blacked-out windows of bullet proof glass (Pauling remembering the annoyance of doing her job while having to replace the windshield herself every time she was shot at made sure of this detail)

When they came to a stop in front of me I got up and watched as the quartet got out.

Miss O' Reilly was a short woman, about 5'6 with long red hair halfway down her back, freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, emerald green eyes. She wore a purple dress that matched the one Pauling had worn during her days on the kiss-up, assistant bus. Physically she had long legs for her height, large bust and wide hips, her arms were longer than average, stopping at her knees.

The Soldier was short chap, as tall as Miss O' Reilly, but just as fit as the old Sol, he was Asian (I prayed to whatever divine force felt like listening he wasn't south Vietnamese). He was in the basic soldier's attire, stern look included, save for a green barrette on his head.

The Pyro, towering over his was no different than the one I had known before save for the birdcage it wore over its head, along with shorter legs and arms.

The Sniper caught me by surprise, she was a SHE, and clearly so. We'd always had our suspicions about our old Pyro but we had never gotten a straight answer, save me, Spy, Engie, and Medic. This though, this was different, we had never had a clearly integrated team before, not that I minded, it was just a surprise… probably Indigo's doing.

She was either Northern Indian or Pakistani, with black hair mad into a low-ponytail that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, caramel skin and eyes. She wore a beautiful red and brown colored… robe? It had many patterns and designs throughout. I made a mental note to ask who made it for personal reasons later. She was rather skinny and petite, long legs and fingers.

I had to say, I loved how they stuck to the idea of a diverse team of mercs. It would have been a little bit odd with it appearing as though we were sour cream in a blizzard, before Labor Day.

"Snow cone, lad, were in hell is your helmet?!" O' Reilly practically shrieked

"CHILL out, little red. It's COOL." I laugh at my own bad jokes "But for real though, it's all good. Pauling won't do shit, she's much more lenient than the old hag that used to run the show."

"Don't push it Frost, and don't call me little red" She glares

'aww, she hates me so much!' I laugh in my head

After regaining her composure, she says "Now take your teammates and teach them the basics, the Heavy, Demo, Scout, and Engineer will be here tomorrow at the same time." She than gets back into her car, flipping me off as she drives away

"Is she alvays acting in that vay?" Sniper asks

"You mean like a bitch? In which case, yes." I than turn to the base and start walking to it "Now come on I'll give you all the grand tour of Case de RED!"

They hurry to catch up with me at the steel garage door that leads inward.

"Damn this thing's always been a bother, getting stuck at the worst of times…" I grumble as I fiddle with the door trying to find the right spot so it doesn't catch

Soldier then pushed me aside "Step aside, da weak sould keep to making sweet-buns." And shoves it upward with ease, casting a smug grin back to me

'Great he's just as arrogant as Sol and half as loud, Mango were in hell did you find these guys?' I think to myself

When we enter I show them around to the kitchen, living/ recreation room, bedrooms, med-bay, garage, dining room, surveillance room, pool, gym, and the armory nobody used, as we just kept our gear on us or in our rooms. I had explained the basics to them, how we rotated cooking nights, cleaning ladies come on Thursday while we are at work, work hours, and the basic objectives. Yeah, I had explained everything but respawn, and that was for a little joke we pulled on greenies like them.

They all seemed to understand pretty well, save Pyro which I couldn't tell. Hadn't learned it's mumbles yet. A Pyro's mumbles are comparable of a baby's cries and the team akin to the mother who knows every last one of them.

'Oh well just means a new bet on the firebug's gender.' I say mentally

When we got back to the rec room we all took a seat, left to right me, Pyro, and Sniper on the couch made from an expensive brown leather, with Soldier on the recliner of the same material. I than decided to get a better understanding of what they could do.

"So, what's your lot's experience level and such? Any strong or weak points I should be aware of before I wind up on the field with you?" I ask with a rum bottle in hand

"I have ha seven years practeace with various exploseave weapons ean my homeland of Eandonisa." Soldier grinned arrogantly

'Oh, thank you goddess, I'm not working with one of the guys I was shooting at!' I celebrate in my head before asking him "What kind of practice? This isn't exactly a safe environment."

"I use boulders for target practeace. I heat every time, this will be no deafferent." He pounds his chest

'Oh boy, a greenie. Poor son of a bitch, doesn't understand what he's gotten himself into.' I sigh and turn to the Sniper "What about you?"

"Vell, I have seveRal skills, including though not limited, heRbal knowledge, survival is second nature to myself, and I am having an obvious skill with a rifel." She says, her accent very pronounced

'Well her skill set seems good but…' I take a slow and deep breath "And experience wise?"

"I have vorked as an assassin for thRee years, and trained for another two." She grins kindly "Though I am lacking in the hand to hand combat."

'Oh, thank the divines! We have a real sniper!' I think and grin "Good to have somebody with experience onboard."

Finally, I turn to our new firebug "And you?"

"ll a av speerence n everel eilds…" it started before Soldier cut it off

"Wha was dat?"

Sniper tries to offer it a piece of paper and a pencil but it refuses, shoving them away and doing something our old Pyro had never done. It took off its mask.

For a moment, I just sat there in shock, this had never happened before. I had learned the old Pyro's gender, but that was only through snooping in Medic's files and even then, I still questioned it. I had tried to prove it on various occasions… still have the burns as souvenirs.

Her face was pudgy with rosy red cheeks and freckles covering her cheeks and forehead, her eyes were a mahogany brown, with a tired look to them and dark bags under them. Her brow was soaked in sweat, and her hair was wispy with a brown and black coloration, reaching into the fire-retardant suit. Her lips were pale and thin, a snaggle tooth very evident on the left-hand side.

"There. Better?" She asks

"Umm… yeah." I than recall the question at hand "So as for your skillsets?"

"Well I have about two hundred and fifty-three counts of arson, eighty-seven counts of manslaughter, and one count of grand theft auto. Sould I go on?" She gives me a wicked grin, causing me to shudder lightly.

"Okay so you have the buildings down, but how many of those manslaughter counts were armed?" I raise an eyebrow, regaining my composure

"Three. I like my playmates nice and helpless." She gives a small chuckle, her grin widening

"Well there is no easy prey here, so get used to fighting for your life. Because you will die. A lot. And painfully at that." This time it was my turn to laugh as the others gave a small shudder, even Sniper looked unnerved

"Vait, vhat do you mean, die? How could we do the dying moRe than once?" She looked truthfully confused

"Yes, how could we posseably, pass on multeaple times? Eat eas eamposseable." He scoffed at the very idea

Pyro merely nods in agreement with the other two mercenaries.

Suddenly a cruel and dark joke comes to mind.

"I swear we die more than once and on a daily basis for that matter." I stand and start to walk toward the door into the kitchen

This time Pyro did speak "You must think you half a really sharp tongue if you think we're going to fall for that sit."

"Is that so?" I walk into the kitchen and grab a nice sharp bread knife with a red, plastic handle before coming back in, holding it behind my back

"Yes, ve are certain that you can only die one time. That is how things are, unless you count being reborn." Sniper was quick to reply

I grin malevolently "Well then, guess I'll see you lot in the next life." And pull the bread knife up to my neck and sliding it across my throat

Sniper screams, Pyro's eyes go wide, and soldier gives an audible gasp before running over to me and holding my head in his lap.

"Don't you die on me you stupead sheat!" He shouts

I chuckled lightly but stopped as the blood slid into my lungs, the black coming to me, though suddenly one thought suddenly pulled me from my smugness. One question that really fucked this joke over.

'Was I back in the respawn system?!'

Fear began to encircle me like the thick coils of an anaconda, deep in the Amazon. Though I couldn't think much as everything was going bla…

Okay guys, that's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, because I sure enjoyed making it. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here this time so, until next time remember nightmares lurk.

~Nightmareslurk


End file.
